


Skating Is Like Riding A Bicycle

by JohnnyAppleseedLives



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyAppleseedLives/pseuds/JohnnyAppleseedLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yahaba had walked in on him changing, his muscles rippling as he stretched his arms over his head. Hmmm yes, that was a delicious memory. He wants to get his hands all over that, feel that back to see if it was as-</p><p>'Shigeru. Shigeru! Oi, SHIGERU!'</p><p>'What?' Yahaba looks over, dazed.</p><p>'Oh that is so nasty, oh you're drooling, oh oh yeah, I'm leaving you are so gross.'"</p><p>(Not as sexy as the summary implies, :( sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How to: Deal with delinquents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KyoHaba week day 1? : smile/hands

Shigeru Yahaba hates the world.

Yahaba groans as his alarm starts blaring at an unholy time in the morning. He throws a pillow at the deadly device, trying to knock it off the stand he purposefully put about 5 feet away from his bed. He thought it would help him get up in the morning if he had to get out of bed to turn his alarm off. It was a foolish thought. Yahaba curses his past self as he slowly slides off of his bed, dragging his comforter with him. He shuffles to the alarm and switches it off, glancing at his roommate's bed. Empty again.

His roommate was a really strange guy, with blond streaked-black hair and a permanent scowl. He already had a reputation at their college as a delinquent and all the other students in the dorm tended to avoid him. Yahaba didn’t believe the rumors though. He just looked pissed all the time, and why would a delinquent go to college anyways?

But there must be something to these rumors. He's never in their room, and the only times Yahaba had tried to talk to him, he just grunted and walked away.

Eventually Yahaba wakes up enough to stumble to the adjoining bathroom and start his morning routine. By the time he walks out of the bathroom, there is someone sitting on his bed, flipping through one of the books he had left near his pillow.

"I regret giving that key to you Shinji." Yahaba walks over and flops onto the bed next to his best friend.

"Pfft, no you don't. I am a gift of nature; you're luck you get to spend time with me." Watari says as he closes the book, dog-earing the page he was on. Yahaba squawks, reaching for the book.

"Hey! Don't crinkle my books!" Watari throws his arms in the air, trying to keep the book out of reach. Yahaba tackles him, and they both roll off of the bed and onto the floor. Watari braces both arms on floor by Yahaba's head, and untangles his legs from the comforter they dragged down with them. Yahaba laughs as he struggles to get his feet out of the blanket without losing his socks. They both freeze when Yahaba's roommate walks nonchalantly past them, putting his stuff down on his desk.

"This is exactly what it looks like," Watari blurts as he shifts, and Yahaba slaps his hand over his best friend's mouth, hissing at him to shut up. Watari protests, his insults muffled by the hand. Yahaba tries to wiggle away, but Watari grabs him, trapping his arms in a bear hug.

They're still wrestling when the 'delinquent' grabs a set of books and walks out again, closing the door behind him. He didn’t even glance at them.

Watari stares at the closed door. "Huh. You're roommate’s weird, man. What’s up with him?" he asks as he releases Yahaba and stands up, pulling the other up with him.

"I don’t know. I don’t even remember his name," Yahaba says as he grabs the book off the floor and puts his comforter back on his bed. "He never told me, even when I first moved in. Somebody said it once; I think it started with a K." He huffed, blowing his hair out of his face as he shoved a few things into his backpack. "Besides, everyone just knows him as 'that scary kid' or 'the bleach-blond.' Arg, Whatever!" He ran his hand through his hair and started walking towards the door, Watari following behind him. "Why did you have to hug me Shinji? Now it's going to be even more awkward."

"Well, you're gay and he's hot. Soooo..."

Yahaba felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he shoved a grinning Watari away from him, his mouth turned down in a scowl.

Yes, he would admit that his roommate looked... rather attractive, with those bulging muscles and callused hands (Volleyball had given him a strange attraction to working hands). And once Yahaba had walked in on him changing, his muscles rippling as he stretched his arms over his head. Hmmm yes, that was a delicious memory. He wants to get his hands  _all_  over that, feel that back to see if it was as-

"Shigeru. Shigeru! Oi, SHIGERU!"

"What?" Yahaba looks over, dazed.

"Oh that is so nasty, oh you're drooling, oh oh yeah, I'm leaving you are so gross." Yahaba wipes at his mouth, and look at that, he was drooling. Well, that back deserved it. That sweet sexy back. It was probably hot to the touch-

Watari looks on in disgust. "We can't be friends anymore, this is so disturbing," he mutters as he increases his pace. Yahaba laughs as he jogs a little to catch up to the libero, throwing his arm around his shoulder. 

"I can have fantasies about him all I want. It's not like he ever talks to me anyways."

* * *

 

Pancakes. It all started with _pancakes_ of all things.

Yahaba stops abruptly as he walks to the shared floor kitchen. He just finished a grocery run and is ready to get the bags out of his drooping hands.

But there is someone already in the kitchen. There’s a delicious yeasty smell coming out of the open doorway. Yahaba inhales. _Pancakes?_ _Who on earth would be cooking pancakes at 8 o’clock at night?_ Yahaba can understand the ‘starving college student’ trope, but that meant Ramen and Oreos at midnight, not _pancakes_ at _eight._ He rounds the corner and peeks into the kitchen.

_It’s delinquent._

He’s standing in front of the stove, moving his hips and singing under his breath softly. He isn’t singing just any song, though.

_Wannabe._

_By the Spice Girls._

Yahaba drops the bags. They land with a soft ‘clunk’ on the carpeted floor. Delinquent instantly stops singing and looks up at the noise. Yahaba ducks out of sight behind the doorway, cursing the new-found cuteness of his roommate. It was just a one time thing, right? It _had to be_ a one time thing! People who have reputations as miscreants don’t blush when they’re caught dancing to Spice Girls, right?

He groans and moves down the hallway, dodging behind the corner just as (the still flaming red) Delinquent bursts out of the kitchen, catching himself on the doorframe and scowling as he scans the hallway. He doesn’t see anything. Yahaba has already escaped in the direction of Watari’s room, flailing his arms and screaming as he silently runs.

 _I probably won’t ever see him cute again,_ he thinks later, cocooned in two of Watari’s fluffiest blankets. He groans pitifully, drawing it out for the benefit of Watari, who is ignoring him and working on homework at his desk. “You uncaring jerk! I bet you hate me! You have no compassion for the miserable and woefully overworked and misused, hardworking son of a good family!” His voice accuses, drifting out of the mess of blankets.

“Stop being so weird, Shigeru. Of course you’re over worked. You’re at _college,_ ” Watari stops and looks back at the cocoon pointedly, “Overworked and underappreciated are a state of being.” Yahaba moans again. “You’re overdoing it, friend.”

Yahaba’s head pops up out of the cocoon like a little butterfly on steroids. “I _am_ overdoing it, right?! Of course he isn’t a cute person! I’m overthinking this.” And with this, he settles and nods happily to himself, content in the knowledge that his roommate is not – and will never be –  cute.

Except he is.

Yahaba watched as the source of his frustrations helped an old woman carry her bags across the street.  _ Who even does that anymore? _ The linguist-in-training was currently sitting in an off-campus cafe, trying to escape the premature cold weather (and to inhale enough caffeine to even attempt his homework). But despite the cold, Delinquent was patiently waiting for the old lady and helping her set her bags down by the bus stop. His ears were red from the cold, and they got even darker as the elderly woman thanked him sweetly (probably. Yahaba couldn’t hear that far away). The Delinquent bowed gently to the woman and walked away. When he passed near the window, Yahaba ducked down, but he could still see Delinquent's soft blush and hesitant, pleased smile.

Gosh darn.

This boy was cute.

The waitress came over and worried about Yahaba’s state of mind. He couldn’t find the energy or emotional strength to lift his head and answer her properly. He stayed that way for awhile.

* * *

 

Yahaba sighs as he steps away from the pounding water of the shower. Practice had run late that day, and even Oikawa looked exhausted as Iwaizumi dragged him away to the locker room. They had a big match coming up against another college team, and the players were pushing themselves too hard. It's like none of his teammates understood the concept of college coursework. Yahaba was studying to be a computational linguist, which meant he had to take classes on computers, math,  _and_  the histories of languages.

Yahaba walks into a dark room, steam billowing behind him. He reaches over and flicks on the light switch, blinding himself with the sudden light. Blinking away the spots in his eyes, he notices something different. His roommate is actually sleeping in his bed for once.

Yahaba stares as he slowly inches closer to the beds. Once he gets close enough, he starts heading towards his own bed, but stops when he glances at his roommate’s resting face.

He's not a nice sleeper, not by any means, but something about the way he's completely sprawled across the bed and drooling in his sleep is strangely endearing. He looks like a big dog, hogging the entire bed. Yahaba snickers at that mental picture as he dumps his stuff on his bed and tiptoes over to his roommate’s sleeping form. He kneels on the ground next to his bed and just watches as the bleach blond snuffles and twitches in his sleep (not creepy at all). Yahaba is still laughing when he notices his roommate’s eyes are slowly opening, squinting when he sees the setter kneeling by his bed. Yahaba just smiles and pillows his head on his arms, ignoring the water dripping off his hair, "You're really cute when you sleep, you know."

'Delinquent' scrambles away from him, his back hitting the wall and his feet getting caught in his blanket. "What the-!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. You were just so cute when you were asleep, umm... What's your name again? We've lived together for a few weeks, but I don’t think I ever caught it. Just in case you forgot mine, I'm Yahaba Shigeru," Yahaba blurts as he extends a hand to his wide eyed roommate. He just stares at the hand with what looks like fear, as Yahaba continues, "Actually, I thought you were a huge jerk because you kept ignoring me whenever I tried to talk to you. But, - Hey!" His roommate just slapped his hand away, recoiling into himself and glaring at Yahaba.

"What do you want," he spit, scowling as his ears burned red.

Yahaba glares back as he replies, "I just want to know your name."

"Kyotani Kentaro, happy now?" He says as he untangles himself and scoots off the bed as far away from Yahaba as he can get. He gets up, grabs his bag and strides to the door, Yahaba scrambling to get up behind him.

“Hey! Where are you going? Where do you go every night?”

“None of your business.” He slams the door behind him, leaving Yahaba gaping at the closed door.

 _Well I was right_ , he thinks,  _he is a jerk. Granted, a cute one, but still a douche._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not enough KyoHaba in the world. This was started during KyoHaba week, so it technically counts, right? The next chapter will be from Kyotani's POV.
> 
> The title was inspired by Poteto's "It Takes Two" of the same pairing. You keep writing your little heart out Poteto \\('O')\


	2. Object of Affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KyoHaba day 2?: Touch/jealous  
> Triger Warning! Very light panic attack at the beginning of the chapter. Not very realistic, but just in case, skip the first paragraph or 2.

(A few weeks before)

Kyotani leans against the door, breathing heavily. He clutches at his chest, digging his nails into his skin. He can't see, can't breathe. He slides down the door, his bottom hitting the ground as he slowly counts to ten.

He opens his eyes and stares at a spot on the ceiling, willing his heart to slow down. Urg, he just had a panic attack because Yahaba _talked_ to him. What would he be like when they started _dating_?

 _If, if they started_ dating _,_ he has to remind himself.

Oh gosh, he remembers the first time they met, Yahaba was there and so cute and sweet and sassy and just plain existing. Kyotani just ran away, he couldn't take it. He had to go hide in the men's bathroom and scream for a while until  his blush calmed down. He thinks he scared some of the other boys in the dorm, they kept jumping and shrieking when they saw him in the dark corner of the bathroom. He still has no clue what that was all about.

“Haaa…” he sighs as he lowers his head to his knees. He sits there for another minute, listening to the clamor of people in the hall behind him, before standing and moving away from the tile. He opens the door, the warm, humid air smacking him in the face after the cold of the bathroom.

Someone walks past him laughing, and his face immediately morphs into a scowl. He built a brick wall between him and the world, his grimace warding off any potential threats (or potential friends).

He didn’t want to be hurt again.

And If that meant angry was his default state, then that’s fine with him.

* * *

 

(A few hours before)

Kyotani doesn’t deserve this. He is a good student, he listens to his parents, he helps old ladies cross the street. So why does he have to sit outside his room and listen to the object of his affections (he will _not_ call it a crush) tumble around on the bed with another man at 6 in the morning?

He rests his head against the door, letting out a low whine as he forces his eyes shut. Some idiot freshman who are up at this hour squeak and run away from the student who looks like he snapped from stress.

 _Maybe he can just leave_? He whimpers desperately. No, he needs his _Young Development_ book for his first class. Sugawara-sensei would kill him if he doesn’t have anything with him. Well, maybe not kill, nut look at him with that disappointed expression (the one that looks like you killed his puppy as a child) before sicking Sawamura-sensei on him.

The stuff of nightmares.

He shudders.

Kyotani steels himself, tensing his body and wiping his face, leaving a carefully blank expression, before opening the door and walking inside.

Oh gosh they’re on the ground and Yahaba’s ‘friend’ is on top of him it looks like they both have forming bruises their legs are tangled why is this happening the short-haired one is saying something apparently Yahaba bottoms they are hugging oh no oh no oh no.

Kyotani is mentally screaming as he silently walks past, grabs his books, and flees like a coward. He closes the door and starts sprinting to the bathroom, his body flaming with his blush.

He stops before the bathroom, breathing erratic and panicked. He has class, he doesn’t have time for breathing exercises in a cold space.

Kyotani breathes in, just once, before pivoting and heading towards the elevator. Hopefully Sugawara-sensei won’t notice anything.

* * *

 

(Later same day)

He noticed.

As soon as Kyotani walked in Suga had honed in like an arrow, grabbing him and dragging the traumatized boy into his adjoining office.

“What happened? Did you have an attack? You look like you were run over by a bus.” The frantic teacher questions rapidly, his hands not touching Kyotani, but hovering close to his body.

“I’m fine. I’m-“

“You are _not_ fine!” When Kyotani remains quiet, Suga leans closer, almost putting his hands on his shoulders, “Do I need to call Daichi?” The blood rushes out of Kyotani’s already pale face. He’s had to deal with the Physics teacher several times before, and the one time he was mildly angry Kyotani almost wet himself.

Suga sighs, “Fine, I won’t call him. Just… do you want to find somewhere cold? And cool down a bit?”

Kyotani shakes his head, eyes downcast. The nice thing about being one of the few students taking a course in Primary Education was that he had had Suga as a teacher for several classes. He knew all about Kyotani’s attacks, and had even helped him through a few of them.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Suga asks, finally settling his hands on Kyotani’s shoulders. Kyotani looks up, and slowly exhales.

“Yeah…”

He tells him about meeting Yahaba, the first few times the talked (or Yahaba talked _at_ him), and walking in on Yahaba and his partner this morning. “I just didn’t want to see them like that,” He mutters. “I think I’m jealous, of his boyfriend, which is weird. I’ve never been jealous before, all the people around me are idiots. Hey!” he yells as Suga hits him lightly on the back of the head.

“Ahh you’re a pain sometimes. Come on honey, let’s go back to class. I’ve left them to their own devices for long enough.” Suga starts walking back out of the door, but glances back at Kyotani. “You’re lucky I love you sweetie.”

“I know. I know.”

* * *

 

Kyotani unlocks the door to his room, stepping in with a bored expression on his face and far too many books in his hands. He drops the textbooks on the desk and flops onto his bed face first, groaning into his blankets. He can hear the shower running in the joining bathroom, but it is shared between several rooms so he doesn’t give it any thought.

After finishing his class with Suga he had slogged through the rest of the day, scaring off more freshman with his (unconsciously terrifying) tired face.

Kyotani gives up on staying awake when the kitten-soft sheets he splurged on beckon him to sleep. It only takes a second before he’s dreaming of soft brown hair and softer smiles.

 

He stirs when he hears the floorboards creak near his bed, squinting as his eyes resist opening. There is a blurry brown blob sitting to the side of his bed.

“You’re really cute when you sleep, you know.

Kyotani’s vision snaps into focus as he recognizes the voice, and he scrambles back from a wet Yahaba dripping on his mattress. His back hits the wall as he kicks his feet, trying to untangle them from the blankets he was sleeping on top of.

“What the-!”

Oh no Yahaba’s talking and his lips are moving he looks so kissable there is water dripping down his face and down his shirt urgg he’s looking at Kyotani but Kyotani can only track the bead of water going down his shirt that hides none of his sweet muscled body he’s so close Yahaba is reaching out his hand what does he do what does he DO!?

Kyotani slaps his hand out of reflex (bend and snap) and closes down his face, trying to hide the fear and embarrassment that his heart is screaming.

"What do you want," he asks politely, scowling as his ears burned red.

Yahaba narrows his eyes, looking at Kyotani with… anger? "I just want to know your name."

If he can just, “Kyotani Kentaro, happy now?" scurry away from that stupidly hot body and, “Hey! Where are you going? Where do you go every night?” get to Suga’s house for another night, maybe he can escape all of these emotions killing him as he needs, NEEDS to _touch_ this boy.

“None of your business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay away from the ones that have snapped. No one is safe around them. Also, Kyotani scares a lot of freshman.


	3. The importance of ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyohaba week day 3?: Pets/Family

The next few weeks were strange for Yahaba.

Kyotani was everywhere, and doing increasingly adorable things. Yahaba thought it was a fluke the first time he saw his ears turn bright red, but as he watched the little delinquent run from class to class with books flowing from his arms, completely overloaded but still stopping to help others who drop their papers with weary arms. He watched as he argued (reasoned) with teachers and ate alone in the courtyard. He watches him wear homemade knit hats, and tack portraits made with finger-paint and copious amounts of glitter lovingly onto the corkboard above his bed.

* * *

Yahaba is still confused when he enters his dorm and finds Kyotani asleep with a lap full of yarn and a crochet hook, a half finished sweater submerged in a pile of green.

He stops and stares at this absurd sight for a second before backing out slowly and closing the door on himself. He turns and walks back to the elevator, making the short trip to Watari's room and knocking on his door. His best friend grumbles as he sleepily opens the door, squinting at Yahaba before gesturing him inside. Watari's roommate had a girlfriend back in his hometown, so the guy was gone almost every time Yahaba was over.

Watari settles on his bed, leaning against the wall, as Yahaba sits in the chair in front of his desk. "So, do you want to tell me why you're here in the middle of the night with all of your junk still on you?"

"No, not really."

"Good, I'm going to bed."

"He keeps popping up out of nowhere!" (Watari groans and covers his head with a pillow) "It's getting harder and harder to hate him when he keeps being an actual puppy around me!" Yahaba complains as he glares at the ceiling.

"I can't deal with this right now. We're going to the House." Watari stands and grabs Yahaba's arm, pulling him out of his room and out of the dorm. They head away from campus, out to the housing in the surrounding neighborhood. The house they stop at is small, modestly painted, with a few cars in front. Watari walks up the sidewalk and raps on the door. After a few seconds of standing around, a bright voice come from the other side of the wood. "What’s the password~?" it sings. The libero angrily pounds on the door.

"It's 10 at night, Yahaba has a crush," ("Hey!"), "and I don’t have _time_ for you Oikawa."

"Nope~! That's not the right- Ow! Iwa-chaaan~!" The door swings open to a scowling muscleman putting the frivolous looking one a headlock. They have matching silver rings on their ring fingers, both glinting in the light from further in the house. Watari pushes past the wrestling pair and collapses on the nearest couch, Yahaba following close behind. The other people in the room stop their conversation and focus on the pair.

Kuroo and his feline boyfriend are sitting near each other, Kenma playing on his PSP as Kuroo leans over the arm of the couch to throw his arm around Bokuto's shoulder. Akaashi is sitting by Kenma, probably preferring to not deal with the combination of Kuroo'nBokuto. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are prodding Kindaichi, trying to get a rise out of him as Kunimi looks on passively. Oikawa walks back into the room and passes through to the kitchen, Iwaizumi trailing along behind him, connected by their joined hands.

"So our little Yahaba's finally growing up, having big boy crushes,” Matsukawa coos, resting his head in his hands.

"What do you mean? Our baby has had, ahem, manly _friends_ for years now, haven’t you honey?" Hanamaki drawls, Matsukawa snickering as he leans on his partner in pranks.

"Shut up." Yahaba pouts. "You haven’t seen this guy. He's horrifically adorable, he keeps _doing_ things. Things to my _heart_."

"Like what?" Akaashi looks interested despite himself.

"Well, he blushes constantly (this really nice contrast on his bronzed skin, yum), all of his teachers absolutely love him, he plays with the stray animals that live near the school, he _helps old ladies cross the street,_ he crochets, he-"

"Wait wait wait. He _crochets_?" Kuroo jumps in, leaning away from Bokuto.

"Yeah. He's always wearing these homemade hats, but I assumed his family made them, but I walked in on him making a sweater today."

Bokuto looks thoughtful (Akaashi is impressed). "Maybe he has one of those anger management things, like stress balls and other sh-"

"Language, Bokuto" Oikawa interrupts from where he is rummaging through the refrigerator in the next room. "Don’t corrupt the children."

"Oh, they have been thoroughly corrupted. Several times. In several-"

"Mattsun!"

"Bokuto may be right. You should be careful around-"

"Do my ears deceive me Iwa- _chan_? Did you say-"

"Shut up Kuroo."

"Of course my little love muffin."

"What are you-? Kenma! You can’t kill the idiot with your console!"

"Thank you, Oikawa. Now, Yahaba-"

"You have to kill him with skill, finesse, a minimal amount of evidence."

 

Yahaba smiles and settles further into the couch.

This is his family.

 

"Ohoho?" "Ohohoho?" "Ohohoh!" "No maiming, no, no, NO. NO MAIMING AKAASHI."

Actually, never mind. He doesn't know these guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually changed a few things in the first chapter, and added more to the second. You should go back and read the new ending of the second chapter. I like it better :)


	4. Open Up the Gates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KyoHaba week day 4?: Team/Soulmates

“Oh hey! I didn’t know you were in this class!”

Oh no.

Please don’t be please don’t be please don’t- yep no. It’s Yahaba. Standing next to his desk in his Young Development class. Looking illegally cute all bundled up.

 _I can’t deal with this at 7 in the morning_ , Kyotani thinks franticly as he stares at the boy taking the seat next to his.

“So what’s your major then?” _Class hasn’t started yet, maybe he could run? Out the doors?_

“Primary Education.” _No, too easy to follow. Yahaba could easily catch him._

“Oh, do you like kids then? You have lots of their artwork on your wall.” _Out the window then. He could easily break it with his chair, and he’s only on the 2 nd floor. If he did it right, he would probably only sprain something._

“Yeah, that’s from the kids at the elementary school.” He absent-mindedly replies as he calculates how fast he would have to run to break the window.

“How often do you go to the elementary school?” It feels like his heart is going to explode.

“I intern there.” Look at _this_ , he’s actually having a conversation with this adorable devil.

Yahaba draws a breath, leaning away, “You intern at an elementary school. Of course you do.” He looks away, muttering something under his breath that sounded like, “playing with babbies” and “my _heart_.”

Should he keep talking? What should he say? What if he says something wrong and offends Yahaba and he starts avoiding Kyotani and hating him how will they adopt their 3 year old son Ralph if they- “Why are you here.”

Yahaba looked startled, like he had forgotten why he was here in Kyotani’s classroom. “Mm, I need to talk to Sugawara- sensei about a project for my Linguistics class.” Kyotani felt himself smile softly. Suga was always offering tutoring and other help, and even if didn’t teach the subject, he would find someone who could.

“You can probably talk to him now if you go into his office.” Kyotani says as he nods his head towards the closed door of Suga’s office.

“Huh, oh yeah.” Yahaba seemed distracted, looking at Kyotani’s mouth. “Oh! Oh yeah, thanks! I’ll go do that now.” He laughs nervously as he gets up and starts walking towards the office, turning and waving as he goes.

Well. That went well. Maybe he’s not so hopeless after all.

* * *

The next time he sees Yahaba, Kyotani is relaxing at an on-campus coffee shop, studying in their plush chairs. He doesn’t know how they got these chairs in here, but he praises the people who did.

When he spots the familiar brunette walking down the hallway he sinks down into the overflowing cushions and attempts to hide behind his _Exeptionalities_ textbook. Despite his struggle to remain anonymous, Yahaba spots him as he tucks his feet up onto the chair. Kyotani panics as he places his order and heads over to where the blond is sitting.

“Hey. I didn’t know you liked this coffee shop.” He says with a little smile.

“You don’t seem to know a lot of things about me.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Kyotani regrets them. _Why can’t humans have a reset button_ , he thinks for the millionth time.

Yahaba stops, looking startled for a second before laughing quietly. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” (He made him laugh. _HE MADE HIM LAUGH_ ), “But to be fair, you didn’t actually start talking to me until a few days ago. You were barely in our room before the time I caught you sleeping.” Ah, yes. The shower incident, as Kyotani dubbed it. It was the start of this snowballing of ‘Yahaba days: Days where Kyotani feasted his eyes on his little devil’.

While Kyotani sat silently looking at Yahaba with these memories running though his head, Yahaba was working up his courage. He chews his lip as he slowly moves his hand closer to the one Kyotani has rested on the arm of his chair.

His team (gang) had been encouraging (yelling at) him to make a move (“Just take him! You know where he sleeps! Throw him down!” “Don’t be so uncultured Kuroo-chan!” “Yeah! You just have to seduce him with your body! Make _him_ come to _you_. That’s what I did.” “Bokuto, don’t delude yourself. We all know who’s in charge of this relationship.”), and he’s finally going to do… something. Fghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ok ok ok, Yahaba bites down on his lip as he grabs Kyotani’s hand, making the delinquent jump and spill his scorching coffee all over his arm.

“Holy- I’m so sorry! Did you get burned! Ahh, let’s get you to the bathroom, we need to run this under cool water! Where is the nearest bathroom? Why is this campus a huge MAZE?!” Kyotani just looks on confused as Yahaba drags him to the nearest bathroom by his uninjured arm, spouting commentary as he goes.

They get to the bathroom, and Yahaba shoves his entire arm under the stream of water, getting them both soaked in the process.

Yahaba runs to the paper towel dispenser, grabbing an armful of sheets before running back to a dazed Kyotani. He slips on the water they spilled on the floor, slamming into Kyotani and taking them both to the ground.

“Oooh no I’m so sorry! Holy crap, I’m just- I can’t- I, you’re bleeding. You’re BLEEDING.”

Kyotani, reaches up and wipes at his nose with his unburnt hand, seeing blood when he draws it away. He looks up at a frantic Yahaba. _Huh, I thought he would be calmer in a situation like this._

“Will you go out with me?”

* * *

“So, my loving and understanding team members, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Kyotani Kentaro.”

“Ooo, he looks like a pug! And he’s a trouble maker, right? I’m going to call him… Mad Dog! Ouch-! Iwa-chan~!”

“Kyotani, this is my team.”

“His team, his companions, his lovers in the night, the apples of his eyes, the contents of his heart…”

“Shut up, you two. I’m the second in command, Iwaizumi Hajime. That idiots the captain, you can call him sh-“

“Iwa-chan!”

“Will you arm-wrestle me?”

“Kyotani!”

 

 _This is going to end well_ , Watari thinks as he watches the team get to know the new guy. So, so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification:  
> Kyotani and Yahaba are in their 3rd year at college.  
> Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki are in their 4th years.  
> Ect.


	5. MatsuHana Week?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KyoHaba week day 5?: Seasons/AU (duh)

“… it’s absolute torture, watching them pine after each other.”

“This is…?”

“Matsukawa and Hanamaki. The guy with the black hair and the eyebrows, and the pink-haired-tired one.”  
“Mm. The two evil ones.”

“I thought I was your little devil?”

“You still are. They are your followers.”

They are reclining on the couch in the House, Kyotani’s back to Yahaba’s chest. Oikawa had seen how their PDA had made several (two very specific) members of the gang uncomfortable, and made a pact with them.

 _“Show off your healthy, honeymoon relationship as much as humanly possible, throw in some snogging, maybe some inappropriate touching (not around the other babies though),_ ” he said with a lecherous grin, “ _and I’ll make sure you win against Iwa-chan during your next arm-wrestling match.”_

Yahaba couldn’t resist the look of pure hope on his boyfriend’s (Kyotani. Kyotani is his boyfriend. Just clarification. “What made you think it was Watari anyways?” “No reason…”), and gave in to Oikawa’s demands.

It had been awkward at first. Going from absolutely no contact to never ending touching, kissing,  absolute _nearness_ was a big jump. But they had settled into it as the weeks dragged on. Touches became natural, kisses done without a second thought.

They are still relaxing on the couch when Iwaizumi walks in, takes one look at them snuggled together in front of the T.V., and promptly walks out again. A few seconds later, they hear Oikawa take off screaming.

(Omit.)

They are still relaxing on the couch when Matsukawa walks in, Hanamaki trailing behind him. Kyotani twists in Yahaba’s arms, leaning up to lightly press his lips to his boyfriend's. They kiss slowly for a minute, reveling in their closeness, before Matsukawa groans and drags Hanamaki past the couch to the kitchen. Hanamaki seems strangely interested, watching them as he passes by.

“So who top-” He gets cut off as Matsukawa slaps his hand over his mouth and reverses direction, heading straight out of the door again.

“Do you think it’s working?” Yahaba asks when the door slams shut.

Kuroo wanders into the room, flopping down on the loveseat. “I give you a ten out of ten for sexual tension. I would step up my game with Kitten, but he would probably castrate me,” he says with a casual shrug.

“Yes, I would.” Kenma sits softly next to him, not twitching when Kuroo throws his arm around the gamer’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi comes in next, dragging a… not violently hurt Oikawa (Iwa-chan held back). “Leave the two idiots alone. They don’t need you interfering with their lives more than you already interfere with their social and academic lives.” He says with a pointed look at Kuroo and the slumped form of Oikawa.

“Hey!”

“I resent that, Iwa-chan. We’re _helping_ them.” Oikawa states as he pulls himself off the floor.

Iwaizumi gives him a skeptic look. “Help them how? Drive them away from this house full of imbecilic boneheads?”

* * *

One or both of the little devils walk in on them kissing, snuggling, even feeding each other, until they finally stop coming to the house.

Then Kyotani starts visiting Yahaba at practice. Every time his boyfriend was subbed in for Oikawa, or made a fantastic set he would give him a victory face-on-face.

Matsukawa gets visibly frustrated after a few of these celebrations. His blocks gets sloppy, and after a particularly badly timed jump, Oikawa benches him. He sits sulking until Hanamaki heads over. They settle next to each other, and Matsukawa rests his head on Makki’s shoulder.

“How are they not dating already?” Kyotani asks, looking at the two walk out together toward the changing room, as he helps his boyfriend clean up after practice.

Oikawa replies as he tosses balls to Iwaizumi to put away. “They have a seasonal relationship.” The rest of the team nods knowingly, but at Kyotani’s confused look, he continues.

“In the winter they’re a bunch of love-birds. They never _stop_ touching, and everyone is disgusted with their absolute cuteness. Spring is the season of the most epic bromance this world has ever seen. They ‘brofist’ and ‘brohug’ and ‘bro-check-out-girls.’ It is equally disgusting. Then during summer they go into extreme prankster phase.”

“Aren’t they always like that?”

“ _You’ve seen nothing_.” They all shrink away from a crazed Kindaichi.

“They get even worse in the summer. I think the heat gets to them, and they have to take it out on their hapless victims. No one is safe in the summer.” Iwaizumi calls out, catching another ball and setting it down in the basket.

“I lost my innocence during summer once. _All of it_.” Kindaichi says with a haunted look in his eyes.

“Oh gosh, was that their _Sex Education_ Summer?” Another team member pipes in.

“DON’T MAKE ME REMEMBER THOSE DAYS. Oh the bananas… all those bananas…”

“It’s disgusting.” Oikawa grimaces.

Kyotani looks at him, slightly annoyed. “Is anything about their relationship _not_ disgusting?”

“Nope.”

“And then there’s the fall. The fall is the worst. They separate, grow apart, disassociate, detach, become sovereign states, cut in two-“

“Stop.”

“They both mope for 3 months, neither of them reconcilable. It’s depressing just to be around them.” The entire team nods, remembering the falls of old. They’ve all had to deal with the low months, even the freshmen.

“So what season are they in now?”

“In-between fall and winter, so they are a _little_ depressed and a _little_ touchy feely.” Kunimi remarks, bored with this conversation. He gets finished putting the net away and heads to the changing room. The rest of the team slowly follows, moseying towards the locker room doors.

Kyotani looks at Yahaba, who just shrugs and links their hands together before leading them away.

* * *

“I just don’t freakin’ get it. They’ve been acting like the derpiest in love couple ever, but they’re not a derpy in love couple!” The two are walking to the House after a fruitless practice.

“Oh screw it. I’m so sick of all this love crap. I’m throwing them in a closet together and locking the door.” Kyotani scowls, scaring off some passing freshman. It helps him relieve stress.

Yahaba sighs as they walk up to the House door, opening it and walking into the living room. They get in and see Matsukawa and Hanamaki lounging together on the couch watching Netflix. It’s peaceful and quiet.

Kuroo breaks the calm, shouting from the kitchen, “Hey! When are you two going to bang already?!”

Matsukawa jumps up, looking ready to eviscerate Kuroo, but is stopped by Hanamaki’s hand on his chest.

The strawberry blond slowly stands, before looking at everyone in the room.

“Stop. Just, stop it.”

He leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Hanamaki is avoiding Matsukawa.

He still goes to his classes and practice, but he practices on the other side of the court and never visits the House. He seems fine, if a bit less energetic than usual; but Matsukawa is the opposite of fine. He doesn’t sleep, doesn’t eat, rarely moves from the couch, and if he does it’s because someone forces him to.

They all watch as Mattsun slowly withers away, eating ice-cream and muttering at Spanish dramas. They try everything: bribery, threats, extortion, begging; but the blocker just looks at them with dead eyes and tunes them out.

Kyotani can’t take it anymore.

He marches into the House, Yahaba trailing behind him. “Where is Hanamaki?” He asks Iwaizumi, who was walking by the door.

He looks at the little delinquent for a moment, “Probably in the Library, why?”

“Because I’m ending this stupidness,” he replies as he strides into the Livingroom. He spots Matsukawa lying listlessly on the couch, goes to him, grabs him by the collar of his shirt, and drags him out of the House again.

He drags Matsukawa all the way to the Library, which was actually only a block away on campus. Luckily, after a quick scan of the room he spots Hanamaki on the first floor. Still pulling Matsukawa along by the collar, he walks to Makki and literally throws the pathetic grown man at him, watching the strawberry-blond stumble as he catches Matsukawa’s limp form.

Deeming his work done, he leaves.

* * *

The next day, Hanamaki and Matsukawa show up to practice holding hands. Yahaba’s proud of his emotionally stunted boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so MatsuHana heavy D: But I love these two so much!!!!


End file.
